


On Your Side

by soullessbrothers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chuck as God, Drabble, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Gen, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Loyalty, Missing Scene, Missing Scene: Swan Song, Off-screen Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soullessbrothers/pseuds/soullessbrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. When Lucifer kills Castiel, he isn't dead for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Side

After Lucifer clicked his fingers, Cas gulped down air that he didn’t need and swayed on the spot. The field was replaced with dull walls and grey stains. He turned around, his shoulders tight. He found a smile.

“You know, man, you’re just like them.”

“Chuck. I shouldn’t be here. I need to get back to—”

“That’s not your story. They’ve got to do this on their own.”

Cas bristled. He took a step back and concentrated. Chuck tapped his fingers on his knees, shifting in his chair as he waited for Cas to try again. Cas growled and stormed forward to grab Chuck’s lapels. He dragged him to his feet and glared an inch from his face.

“Whoa, whoa, hey, you should be thanking me!”

“Who is behind this?!”

 “I know you’re loyal and everything, but _jeez_!”

Fists clenched tighter before Cas let go, the ice in his eyes fighting to hold off the storm.

“I _must_ return.”

“Not until they’re all done. You know, man, I’ve been rooting for you.”

Cas frowned in confusion. “What?”

“I forgot who I was. What the point of it was.”

“I don’t have time to—”

“If I’ve got time, so do you. You’ll be back in time to save Dean. Look, I’m sorry about what you’re going to go through. But trust me.”

“What did you see? Tell me!”

Chuck patted his shoulder. “You and Dean? That’ll be the start. Your paradise? Life can’t be perfect. I can’t really explain so that you’d understand, but it’ll be good. Hard, man, but good.”

“You’re not making any sense.”

“You never loved too much, Castiel. I made you to love just enough. And him? No matter how bad it gets, there’s always time for a love story.”

Cas tensed. “I don’t—”

“It’s okay. Really. I mean, you can’t remember this, destiny and whatever. Mysterious ways!” The laugh died when Chuck saw realisation spark. “Okay, not funny.”

“You’re—!”

“Out of time. Good luck, Castiel.”

There was a flash of light, and Chuck sighed at Cas’ now empty space. He sat back at the computer to finish his story. At the last word, he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, watching as Cas healed Dean and caught his smile. He matched it. They weren’t ready yet, but they would be. That was enough.


End file.
